


Show Me Some Moves

by candy_and_writing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_and_writing/pseuds/candy_and_writing
Summary: So it was three am and I had the thought "oh yeah? Is Gemini Flanagan gonna show me some moves?" and now we're here
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Show Me Some Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write Smitty Chris, not gonna lie. I've never written about a real person like this before, it felt a little weird, but I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Any and all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, you have no idea how happy it makes me to open my phone to emails saying I have kudos. Thank you all so much

It started out innocently enough—you and Chris were on the couch in his Boston bachelor pad, Dodger laying across your lap as you watched a movie. It was, after all, movie night, and it was Chris's turn to pick the movie. So you pulled out that bottle of wine you've been saving and he grabbed a beer as he played the live-action Lion King.

It was easy to forget how much you enjoyed the original, as you sipped your Cabernet and recited the quotes in your head, smiling slightly every time you got it word for word. You gushed at the lion cubs, exclaiming how utterly adorable they were. You didn't notice Chris's gaze on you until about halfway into the movie, when you happened to glance his way, about to ask if he needed another beer.

His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide and you had a hard time swallowing because you _knew_. Lord, help you, you knew what that look meant. Your heartbeat sped as he paused the film, giving you _that_ smirk and you knew you were done for.

"Why don't you go get Dodge a bone?" he asked, his voice wispy and low. You nodded, nerves buzzing with excitement as you stood, speeding to the kitchen. If Dodger didn't have something to distract him, he'd come barging in on you two, and you couldn't have that.

You came back into the living room and Dodger's ears perked up at the sight of the two-foot-long chew bone you held in your hand. He jumped off the couch, sitting in front of you as he panted, almost as excited as you were. You gave him the bone and he raced to his bed, pawing and chewing at the large treat.

Chris stood, stepping up to you until your noses touched, hands resting on your hips. He ran his fingers against your cheek, through your hair, and you sighed, leaning into the touch.

"I missed you," he muttered. He had been away filming his newest series about half an hour away from Boston, but you hadn't been able to see him that often, if at all. If he wasn't able to make it home that night or had an early morning shooting, which was often, he'd stay up in Needham. Skype was one thing, but this—this was different. You missed his being, his presence.

You simply nodded, eyelids fluttering closed as his lips brushed against yours. Your knees shook from anticipation, your head spinning as he pulled away, his dark eyelashes hooding his eyes.

"Let me show you how much I missed you."

You nodded, voice lost in your throat, and that was all it took. You made quick eye contact before you jumped up, wrapping your legs around his waist.

He kissed you again, more fervently than the last. His lips were smooth against yours, molding together almost perfectly. One hand rested against your back while his other was fisted into your hair and he started walking. He shoved the bedroom door closed with his foot before he dropped you down on the bed, pulling his sweater over his head and following suite.

You took a moment to admire him, like you always did, but you couldn't help it. He was corded in thick muscle. His biceps bulged as he flexed, realizing you were ogling him. As he crawled over to you, you reached out to touch the quoted ink along his collar bone. As he hovered over you, your fingertips ghosted over _Bardsley's_ tattoo, and his facade faltered. It was the most sensitive and often the most ticklish, you liked to run your fingers over it, especially when they were cold.

His hands roamed up your stomach, under your shirt, and you shuddered as Chris moved to kiss your neck.

"I want this off," he mumbled against your skin, pulling at your top. You huffed out a laugh.

"So take it off," you replied. Chris smiled against your neck, huffing at your snarky remark.

He started to unbutton your top, kissing up along your neck, sucking on that sweet spot behind your ear. He pushed your shirt off your shoulders, leaving you in your little lacy bralette. It was Chris's favorite, and you knew it. He kissed your collar bone, going further down, mouthing along the edge of your bra. You reached behind you, undoing the clasp and letting your bra fall forward. Chris pulled it off your shoulders, throwing it on the floor to be left for in the morning.

Chris mouthed at your nipple, kissing and sucking while his hand fondled your other breast. You sighed, eyes fluttering shut as your head fell back into the pillows. His tongue flicked along your hardened bud, rolling your other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Chris," you moaned. "C'mon."

Chris smiled, hands skimming down your stomach to unbuckle your pants. He kissed down the valley of your breasts, down your naval, making you giggle as he licked at your belly button. Smirking at you, he tugged your jeans down your legs, kissing your thigh. You smiled as the jeans were pulled off your feet, Chris's lips pecking at your ankle. He slowly made his way back up your leg, kissing your body slowly and softly until he reached your knee, then your upper thigh. You squirmed in his grasp, almost moaning when his lips met your apex.

"Chris," you panted, "baby, _please_."

"Well," Chris smirked. "Since you asked so nicely."

He bent and nuzzled your cunt through your underwear. His fingers hooked the hem of your panties, pulling them down slowly, taunting you. A string of your juices connected to the fabric as he pulled it past your thighs and down your legs. Chris paused, taking a moment to admire your clean-shaven pussy. He leaned down to capture your lips with his, moaning into your mouth.

"God, baby, you're so beautiful," Chris whispered against your lips, looking at you with hearts in his eyes. His fingers pushed past your lips, circling your clit lightly. "I'm gonna take such good care of you."

You hummed, head falling back as you gasped. Chris was good with his fingers, being able to play the piano gave him that luxury—playing your body like you were an instrument. It was intoxicating.

_He_ was intoxicating.

He used the pads of his middle and forefingers to rub your clit in small, fast circles, slowing down at random intervals. You mewled as he sped up suddenly, hands clutching at the sheets below you.

When his hands left you suddenly, you whined, writhing underneath him in a desperate attempt to get him to touch you again. He chuckled, the noise resonating deep in his chest. He was quick to discard his jeans, leaving him in his boxers, the bulge in his underwear enough to make your mouth water.

"You okay?" Chris asked. You almost scoffed.

"I'm _fine_ , Chris, keep going."

And just like that, he dove down, his lips attaching to your clit and sucking in a way that had your thighs tensing. You gasped, a strangled moan getting caught in your throat and your fingers clawed into his hair. Chris moaned, the vibrations reverberating through your clit and up your stomach. Your head flew back, hitting the pillow beneath you as you squeezed your eyes shut, lungs tight.

His tongue flicked your bundle of nerves before lapping at it with the flat of his tongue. Your channel clenched as your hips jerked into his face, whining until you felt him smiling against you.

With his free hand, Chris pulled back the hood of your clit, the tip of his tongue tapping at the base of your little bundle of nerves. You jerked, almost kicking him as you moaned. Your hand clenched around the bedsheets as your other pulled on his hair and he grunted. He repeated the ministration, eliciting the same reaction from you.

When he entered his first finger into you, you cried out. He suckled at your clit, teeth just barely grazing the skin and you jolted, the girth of his finger pumping in and out of you steadily. He pushed up against your walls, just barely missing the spot you needed him to hit the most. Chris was careful as he pushed a second finger into you, pumping at an agonizingly slow pace, playing around that spot inside that could shatter you. That coil inside you was tight, and getting tighter, threatening to explode and send you over the edge. You began to babble, endless, senseless pleas of 'don't stop,' and 'Chris, please.'

"Ya taste so good, baby," Chris moaned, his accent audible, lapping up your juices as they leaked out past his hand. You whined in response, barely hearing what he said as the pleasure sparked up your core and he quickly inserted a third finger. Your legs tightened around his head, his beard scratching at the inside of your thighs.

His fingers sped up in pace and your hips jerked wildly. Your gut tightened and you cried out, the coil inside you snapping like a taught rubber band. You came with a shout, Chris knuckles deep in your cunt while his tongue was wrapped around your clit. He helped you ride out your orgasm as he worked his fingers in and out of you slowly, kissing your thigh.

"That was beautiful, baby," Chris praised. You wanted to make a sly, breathless comment saying, 'you're beautiful,' because, in all honesty, he was. With his hair tousled from your fingers, the way he grinned at you between your legs with your juices on his beard, it made you weak on the spot.

He was quick to shuffle off his boxers, leaving him bare. His cock sprung free, bobbing up against his stomach. He ran his hand up along himself a few times, relieving a bit of pressure. He kneeled over you, lining his length up with your hole.

"Ya ready, baby?" You nodded. "Good, 'cuz we have all night, and I don't plan on stopping any time soon."

You stifled a giggle, knowing after two rounds both of you were going to be done.

"Oh, yeah? Is _Gemini Flanagan_ gonna show me some moves?"

He blanched, his jaw falling open. You laughed, so much so you curled in on yourself. Your ribs ached as tears swelled in your eyes, Chris's exasperated laugh barely reaching your ears.

"I didn't know you watched that interview."

"Babe." You wiped a few tears from your eyes. "I watch all your interviews."

He bent down and kissed you, softly and passionately.

"Gemini Flanagan isn't gonna do shit," Chris murmured against your lips. "I, on the other hand, am gonna fuck you so hard the bed breaks."

You swallowed, inhaling sharply as he lined himself up with your entrance. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch until he had reached his limit. You gasped, throwing your head back against the pillows, fists clenched in the sheets. He stilled for a moment, letting you adjust. He kissed along your shoulder, up your neck, trying to distract you from the small burn you felt, letting you relax.

He hitched your legs up to his thick thighs, coercing you to wrap your ankles around his hips. The new angle brought new sensations, sent both of you into a flurry.

"Fuck, you're tight," Chris gasped. "Always so tight."

He gave you a minute to adjust to his length, his thumb coming up to rub gentle circles around your clit. You mewled, bucking your hips. Chris's breath hitched and he pulled out an inch, pushing back in with ardor and you arched your back.

You watched the controlled movements of his muscles, how they contorted and relaxed, using restraint as he moved into you. He continued his steady pace, slowly speeding up until he was pounding into you, his skin slapping against yours. Your moans resonated throughout the room. You clung to the headboard like it was the only thing keeping you adrift, afraid you would float away in the bliss. Chris growled, hands entwined in yours as he held them on either side of your head. He bucked into you, the head of his cock hitting that perfect spot inside you that had you gasping. You cried out, knuckles turning white in Chris's grip.

"Fuck, baby," Chris groaned, pistoning his hips against you in a way that had your back arching. Your walls tightened against him, clutching him like a vice.

He released your grip, his hand slithering down to where your bodies were connected. He rubbed small, fast circles along your clit, your body jolting in pleasure. He had your ass off the mattress, shifting so he towered over you. You were at your limit. The coil in your stomach pulling tighter and tighter and finally it snapped. You squealed as you came, overstimulated when Chris kept his fast pace, not giving you time to come down.

You couldn't form words as your next orgasm approached, whether it was a run on of the previous one or a completely new one, you weren't sure. You didn't care. All you cared about was Chris, the way he felt pounding into you.

"Gimme one more, baby," he coaxed, teasing your clit with his fingers. "C'mon, I know you can do it."

" _Chris_ ," you whined, writhering under his touch.

When you came, you saw stars. Your vision turned blurry and your back arched painfully, toes curled. Your mouth was open, but you couldn't be sure if you were screaming. Chris continued his pace until he came, spurting white hot cum into your channel. You shuddered as he pulled out, overfilled and overstimulated.

"You okay, baby?"

You nodded, closing your eyes and relishing in the bliss.

"Good," he kissed your cheek, "because the night's still young, I don't plan on stopping any time soon."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to get ahold of me for whatever reason or simply want to follow me on another platform, my Tumblr is @candy-and-writing and my inbox is always open. So if you have questions, please don't hesitate to message me!


End file.
